1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to voice coil motors (VCMs) and, particularly, to a VCM with connective stability.
2. Description of Related Art
VCMs may include a moving unit, a fixing unit, and an elastic plate connected between the moving unit and the fixing unit. The moving unit includes a coil assembly, and the fixing unit includes a magnet assembly. The moving unit is received in the fixing unit and is driven to move relative to the fixing unit by a magnetic force generated by the coil assembly in the magnet assembly, causing the elastic plate to deform. The elastic plate restores the moving unit when the magnetic force vanishes. The coil assembly is also electrically connected to the elastic plate by soldering and functions as electrodes of the coil assembly. However, a solder joint between the coil assembly and the elastic plate may easily deteriorate or break during the deformation of the elastic plate.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a VCM, which can overcome the limitations described.